The present invention relates to a safety razor in the form of a blank having a plurality of bending lines enabling the blank to be folded selectively into a handle or grip in an operative condition for use and into a box-shaped configuration in an inoperative condition for storage.
Safety razors of the type described comprise a blade holder integrally formed with an upper end of a razor handle or grip with a bending line therebetween and foldable for holding a blade, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 53-111864 and British Pat. No. 1,562,173. In use, the blade holder is folded along the bending line into perpendicular relation to the handle or grip. The known safety razor is disadvantageous in that during use, the blade holder together with the blade tends to vibrate up and down at the bending line, resulting in difficulty in shaving.